


Much Ado About Everything

by macabre_trepidation



Series: Foxes and Kings, Swords and Things [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabre_trepidation/pseuds/macabre_trepidation
Summary: If someone had walked into Monmouth Manufacturing for the first time ever that day, it would seem like an obsessive old man or psychopath lived there. However, only the former was true, and there were more than one.A bulletin board was slowly being added to with pictures of various people wearing different types of orange clothing. Locations, names, and dates were also accumulating.





	Much Ado About Everything

**Author's Note:**

> (((HAHAHA I’M AN IDIOT I WROTE BEFORE IN THE SECOND PART THAT HE WAS GOING UP NORTH TO BROWN BUT THEY GO SOUTH PLEASE IGNORE THAT PLOT HOLE AND PRETEND I DIDN’T COMPLETELY OVERLOOK THAT BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW GEOGRAPHY APPARENTLY)))
> 
> Ok anyway I never upload and I'm a piece of shit but I've been busy this summer so that's my excuse!! I just like writing to try to improve myself and I like writing these awesome characters so I'm gonna keep going!!

Blue threw her bag at Gansey as she opened his door. He had been sitting by his new coffee table reading a book with an illegible cover. The bag had almost nothing in it, but Gansey gave her a look of betrayal. Blue gave a laugh, tired as she was, and Gansey’s eyes crinkled into a smile that made his wire-framed glasses move forward on his nose. They stood in silence for a few moments, gazing at each other lovingly. But in those few moments they communicated silently with each other and both expressions hardened, save for their eyes. Their eyes said what their bodies could not, even after months of—

BAM!

“What is UP, fuckers.” Ronan strolled in wearing his completely black ensemble and a cheap drink in his hand. The connection between Blue and Gansey broke away with beating hearts.

“Jesus christ, Lynch!” Gansey gasped. Ronan took one last swig of his drink and tossed it in the trash. He jumped on the couch and looked innocently between Gansey and Blue.

“Oh, don’t let me interrupt your sexual staring contest.” he mused. Gansey scoffed and Blue balled her hands into fists and glared at him.

“We didn’t do anything!” Blue shouted.

“Well then, what were you doing?”  
“I was just talking about some people I met at Nino’s today,” Yes, that was why she was here. “Remember those people we met at Sweetie’s a week back?” Ronan’s eyes widened and looked down.

“You mean, the orange exy players?” he asked slowly. Blue nodded. “Why?”

“Well it was the weirdest thing, but I think I met two players.” Gansey looked at her bewilderedly.

“Which ones? Did we meet them before?” Gansey asked.

Blue shook her head and smiled, like she couldn’t believe it either. “No, two MORE players.”

At that Ronan snapped his head back up.   
“Renee?” he asked. Blue gaped at him. “Yeah, and another girl named Dan. How did you—”

“This can’t be a coincidence,” Gansey blurted out. “Three times in just over a week? After almost never hearing about them? Something’s up.” Blue and Ronan could almost see the gears turning in Gansey’s head.

“Could the Foxes be following us?” Blue finally asked. Gansey walked briskly around the couch to his computer, phone already in hand and typing.

“Text Henry,” Gansey said, putting the phone up to his ear. “This is gonna need all of us-Hello, Mr. Wymack? I’d like to make a donation to the team. Can you please tell me a little bit about the Foxes?”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

If someone had walked into Monmouth Manufacturing for the first time ever that day, it would seem like an obsessive old man or psychopath lived there. However, only the former was true, and there were more than one.

A bulletin board was slowly being added to with pictures of various people wearing different types of orange clothing. Locations, names, and dates were also accumulating.

Blue swept her hand up to the top of her head and sighed. 

“Well, the only thing to do now is to get this place cleaned up a little.” She looked around expectantly at the boys lounging around the messy apartment. “Anyone gonna help?” Tired groans sounded from them and Blue threw back her head in frustration. “FINE! I guess I’ll conform to old matriarchal ideals and clean this up myself!” Surely that’d get a response, she thought. But it seemed from the lack of movement that everyone in the room was either dead or dying. This was day three of what Blue liked to call “fox hunting.” They had gathered notes about everyone from the team and related to them. What they still hadn’t found, however, was something relating to anyone in the group. Even from the Lynch family, and while Ronan was at first reluctant to look into anything from his father’s old business, nothing was uncovered.

Before she started cleaning, she stood in front of the board and put her hands on her hips. 

“Alright, what do we have so far?” She looked at Gansey, who groaned and stood up to look at the board.

“Ok, so everyone from this team has a background that isn’t so great, to say the least. Most recently, what happened to Neil Josten. I mean, damn.” Gansey sighed.

“We also know that his boyfriend is a fucking dick.” Ronan spat. Henry rolled his head lazily to face him.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine two people with that dynamic. Oh wait—AH FUCK.” Henry screamed as Ronan launched a thick book at his face. He ducked, but it hit him in the shoulder. Blue closed her eyes for a few seconds and then spoke. “So, after all this, NOTHING is connected to ANYONE or their families?” Everyone nodded glumly. “Even Adam?” She looked at Ronan. He started at a thin gold band around his wrist. It was obviously very cheap, but Ronan didn’t take his eyes off of it as he replied, “Nope.”

“Where’d you get that?” Gansey asked.

“Stole it.” Ronan snapped back.

Gasney rolled his eyes. “C’mon, was it Parrish?” he implored.

Ronan’s expression softened. “Yeah,” he said quietly. After a few silent moments Ronan stood up suddenly and walked around the couch. “And he said he didn’t even know what exy was.”

“Who have we not thought about?” Henry asked. They all looked away from each other, deep in thought. Blue turned her attention towards the window on the left and took a few steps towards it. The box of the window was still slouched against the wall. Gansey hadn’t gotten around to throwing it out, even after all these months. After—

“Noah.” She blurted out. They all turned to her. “Did we check Noah’s family?” She typed ‘Czerny’ into the search bar. Gansey looked at the board.

“No, I-I don’t think we did.”

“What does the Czerny family do?” Asked Henry.

“Owner of some computer company in New York. I’ll keep looking.” said Blue.  
“You know who we should also look up?” Ronan let the question fester until all the attention was on him. “Barrington Whelk. His fortune was lost, right? Why?”

“Um, oh wow, tax evasion and trading with criminals.” said Blue.

“Who?” Demanded Henry.

“I’m checking, I’m checking!” Blue insisted. “It’s—holy shit. You’re gonna wanna look at this.” They gathered around the tiny laptop and and looked at the article and picture along with it. Their eyes collectively widened, and Henry gasped.

“Barrington fortune slashed after trade with The Butcher,” He read. “Isn’t that–”

“Neil Josten.” Gansey interrupted. “Or, Nathaniel Wesninski.”


End file.
